Fire and Ice
by pikachumomma
Summary: Coming into an inheritance, Harry sees ethereal male on the other side of volcano.  Why does he feel a connection with him? Harry/OMC
1. Chapter 1

AN – I want to thank BengalDarknessTiger for challenging me to bring Tiger's plot bunny to life. Hopefully I brought Tiger's ideas to justice. Enjoy!

The Magical World is filled with many wondrous things, peculiar things and especially rare things. The last category seemed to belong to solely one Harry James Potter. You might ask why and the answer is simple anything and everything that is rare or impossible happens to him. For instance surviving the killing curse is one example of many. As it were another rare experience was about to occur to him and his mate...

'So hot...so very hot!' A delirious Harry mumbled tossing and turning on his bed at the Leaky Cauldron. He was staying at the Leaky Cauldron as multiple things happened back at the Dursleys as well several truths were revealed before Harry had left Hogwarts for summer vacation. Mainly that Dumbledore has lied concerning important information to Harry. Harry was just thankful that Voldemort hadn't tried anything his 6th year. He was able to learn and study things he needed for the war that the miserable old goat refused to do.

Sweating profusely, Harry tried to cast a cooling charm only to have to backfire making his body hotter. Inside his mind he was standing on the edge of a volcano watching the magma sputtered and pop as it was boiling towards the top. Harry could only watch feeling his skin on fire until it cooled and the volcano settled. Frowning he glanced up to see a beautiful male standing opposite of him staring at him with the bluest eyes like ice. His hair was blonde with blue streaks running through it. Harry couldn't tell how tall he was due to the distance but he tell that the beautiful male was fey like as he seemed to move gracefully as he walked the edge of the volcano towards him. Harry was struck by etherealness the closer the male came. The male was a few inches shorter then himself with a snowflakes and raindrops swirling on his left arm.

"Uri" the ethereal male whispered and Harry couldn't help but feel the coolness emanating from the male as it kissed his fevered skin.

"Nereus," Harry breathed out as if the name deserved the utmost reverence.

Across the ocean in a Salem Magical Institute dorm, a young man by the name of Cole was shivering with blankets piled high. Teeth chattering, goose bumps everywhere Cole thought _why can't I get warm? _

With in his mind he was sitting frozen in the tundra watching the snow flurry past him when he detected someone walk towards him unaffected by the cold. In fact the snow was melting around him and the closer he came the warmer he became. His shivers lessened and his goose bumps receded. He was able to distinguish the male's features. He was tall and broad shoulder. He could see that the male was strong and moved with a purpose. He could see that he had spiked black hair with red and orange tips with a black flame tattoo that wrapped around his left wrist up his shoulder.

The well built man stopped just a few feet from Cole. He could feel the heat the man radiated as it warmed his frozen skin to a comfortable temperature protecting him from the cold and said reverently, "Nereus."

Cole stared at the fiery man before answering softly, "Uri."

When Harry woke up once more, he was feeling cool and comfortable with a blond beauty's name on his mind. Confused about the fact he was dreaming of cool blond and why he was dreaming about a volcano, Harry figured he should write to his father about this. As Harry sat up and went to write to his father, he felt less burden and freer. His magic felt alive, regenerated. He felt happy.

**Dear Father,**

**I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron as some things happened at my previous living place. Something interesting happened last night. I dreamt of a volcano and fire. Before it could erupt though, a blond male showed up and calmed the volcano and myself. He was beautiful Father. As I woke up this morning, my head felt clearer and I actually feel happy and unburden. What does this mean?**

**Love,**

**Your Son**

Sending the letter off with Hedwig, Harry went to the bathroom to clean up for the day as he needed to visit Gringotts for some business in dealing with a certain Headmaster.

Stepping out of the shower, Harry stopped to stare at his reflection. He was tall standing at 6'2" with a lean form. His hair was short and he wore it spiked. It was during his fourth year he had tired of his unruly hair and decided to cut it short rather than dealing with it. He didn't want to think what he would have looked like if his father had recognized the mal-nourishment signs and had taken him aside and questioned about his home life that first year. Harry had been all set to claim everything was peachy, but his father hadn't allowed that and tried to talk to the headmaster about getting him removed. When that backfired, his father took precautionary moves and loaded him up with nutrient potions for the summer as well as healing potions just in case. As well a letter informing the Dursleys what should happen if this continued.

As he pulled on his cargo shorts and a t-shirt, Harry sat on the bed thinking about the male in his dreams. All he could really remember was that he soothed Harry in a way that no one else could and that he had blue and blond hair with snowflakes littering his arm and the name Nereus. Standing to leave his room, Hedwig returned with a letter. Taking the letter and giving her an owl treat, Harry opened the letter and read.

**Dear Son,**

**I will address the male appearing in your dreams first, seeing as I have a feeling that is occupying your mind more. It would mean that you have been shown your mate. I do not know if his appearance in your dream was his perceived appearance or his real appearance. Meaning what he shows the world or what he would only show you.**

**Second your dream about fire is interesting. There are several things that factor into this. One being that you could be an elemental with fire as your element. Two being that you have accepted yourself. The fire was cleaning your subconscious of your doubt and insecurities as well as breaking anything that was holding your true potential back. **

**I will not pretend to know, but the goblins should be able to help you.**

**Also when you return for school your birthday present will be given to you. So Happy 17****th**** Birthday my son!**

**Love**

**Your Father**

Smiling at his father's letter, Harry belatedly realized it was indeed his birthday. Perhaps his brothers could join him for a Birthday dinner at a restaurant.

Cole woke feeling warm and protected. He tried to recall his dream last night but all he could remember was the snow and dark haired inferno. Cole smirked thinking about the male, he was definitely what his peers would call a hottie. His expression quickly changed from a smirk to a frown as he thought about the snow. He has always loved the snow, but to dream of it? He hasn't done that before. Getting up from his bed, Cole changed from his night clothes to tan khakis and a light blue button up shirt, rolling the sleeves up. He had a meeting with his headmistress at ten for his schooling next year, since he had signed up for "Abroad Learning Program." It was his senior year and he wanted to see another place before he was stuck doing some dead end job.

Quickly making his way towards the headmistress's office, Cole knocked on the door before entering and seeing Ms. Williamson shuffling some papers.

"Ah, Cole, Good Morning and Happy Birthday! Seventeen correct?" Ms. Williamson asked with a smile. Cole was one of her favorite pupils even if he was cold to some people. He showed great potential, even if his parents couldn't see it. It's one of the main reasons why she let him and a few other stay during the holidays.

"Yes Ma'am," Cole answered with a smile. It was the first birthday greeting he has received all morning. Granted she was the first person he saw.

"So, you are going abroad this school year. I will miss you but I wouldn't deny you the chance to see some of the world. You will be going to Hogwarts in Scotland. The Headmaster there is Albus Dumbledore," Ms. Williamson explained.

"What about that Dark Lord?" Cole questioned, he wasn't particularly thrilled to be going to Hogwarts but at least it was overseas.

"No one knows, but its been quiet. Also Hogwarts is supposed to be quite safe," Ms. William said confidently even though she herself was quite worried about it as well.

"You should be getting your letter any day now with all the information you need. Do you have any questions?" She asked.

"No ma'am, but I was wondering if you were any good at dream analysis?" Cole asked looking pensive.

"Somewhat. Is there a dream that has been plaguing you?" she questioned.

"I had a dream last night about snow and being frozen when a male approached and warmed the area. The snow was melting around him before it even touched," Cole explained.

"Hmmm, I know that snow can represent frozen emotions or purification. It could also mean a clean start. There is the old wives tale about something about marriage. Or you could become an elemental and the dream was starting point. As for the male, it would depend on what you felt from him. I would bet it would mean he was your soul-mate. He may also be an elemental, most likely a fire one. Does that answer your question?" Ms. Williamson asked with smile. If Cole was an elemental she prayed that his mate would bring him out of his shell and reverse the lack of caring his parents inflicted upon him.

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you before I leave Ms. Williamson," Cole answered his mind rapidly thinking of anything he knew about elementals.

"You do that," Ms. William replied as Cole left her office with a slight frown. Hopefully this next school year won't be so dull for him.

**September 1 – Hogwart's Express**

Cole was walking back to his compartment from the bathroom when someone slammed into him, knocking him flatly to the floor with the oaf on top of him. Sighing when the person groaned and lifted his head, Cole was struck by the enchanting emerald eyes and pitch black hair.

"Sorry about that," the man said looking down at him with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, don't do it again," Cole responded coolly defaulting to his mask, even if the man made his breath hitch.

"Right, well I feel bad. How about I buy something from the trolley as an apology?" the man questioned, as he went to get up and offered his hand.

Cole hesitated a moment before grasping a very warm hand and was surprised that the man's palm wasn't sweaty, "Don't worry about it."

"I insist, I rarely knock down people since I'm decent at dodging so I feel horrible. At least some chocolate and butterbeer?" the man pleaded with a puppy dog expression.

Cole could read the sincerity in the man's voice and posture and reluctantly agreed which earned him a fist pump and a promise of a quick return. Cole watched the tall spiked hair man take off for the trolly and casually lean against the wall waiting for him to return. Since he didn't ask where Cole was seated and Cole for a strange reason didn't want to disappear from where the man left him. Cole contributed to the fact that he really wouldn't mind a cool butterbeer, especially after having such a hot body heat near his person. It had felt warm and left him feeling protected. It was a feeling he wasn't familiar with and needed something to bring him back down to his new normal cooler temperature.

Not even a few minutes later he saw the man that had knocked him over, rushing back with a box of things. He was worried when a younger student suddenly stepped in his way; Cole went to move only to see the man gracefully dodge the student. When the man made his way back to Cole not even out of breath, he gestured for Cole to lead the way to his compartment. Cole smirked and led the way a few doors down.

Once they were settled across from each other when the man started unloading the box filled with chocolate and butterbeer.

Cole arched an eyebrow and asked, "So, do you always purchase this much for a person you knock down, Mr. Nameless?"

Cole watched as the man paused before smiling sheepishly, "Ah, sorry about that. I'm Harry Potter and no not normally."

"So I'm the exception?" Cole asked with a slight tease. There was something about being around this man that had him lowering his guard. The man's presence was warm and comforting.

"Pretty much, I take it you are the new student Cole?" Harry asked after handing Cole a cold butterbeer.

"I am. How did you know?" Cole questioned with a hint of ice.

"I'm the Head Boy this year. It's my duty to make sure you are well taken care of and also you don't look to be a first year and I know everyone else," Harry answered with a shrug. It was true, over the last couple of years, Harry had become popular with the younger students. He could often be found holding study groups in the Great Hall after dinner with the first and second years on Mondays and third and fourth years on Tuesdays. It has only become recently, as in last year, that the fifth and sixths took up his Wednesday nights. It had started out with just the Gryffindors, then the Gryffs and the Puffs, the Ravens became interested and joined and finally by the Easter Holidays the Snakes had joined. In fact Draco even became a Co-Study Leader and was his best friend after the betrayal of his former friends during fourth year.

"Yeah and Daphne Greengrass is the Head Girl. Sweet girl once you get past the Ice Queen persona. So how have you enjoyed being across seas? Homesickness yet?" Harry asked with happy smile. There was just something about Cole that relaxed him.

"No homesickness and I doubt I will and it's been fun," Cole answered with a shrug and the two made idle chitchat for a little bit before Harry needed to get going.

"Right well, if you need anything, let me know. I need to go find my best friends before they send the rock and troll," Harry said with an eyeroll. Honestly just because he can be an utter Slytherin doesn't mean he needs the protection of those two idiots.

Cole frowned a little, he had been enjoying Harry's presence and didn't want him to leave.

"Unless you want to come with me?" Harry asked when he saw the frown, he saw Cole about to protest and made up his mind shrinking the goodies, Harry grabbed Cole's hand never noticing the freezing appendage as he pulled the protesting male out of the compartment and headed for where he knew his friends would be.

AN – What did you think?

the fire and snow interpretations were taking from www. Dreamandsleep . net


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco! Calm down, you know Harry is alright or the train would have been rattling," Daphne snapped in irritation. Seriously, she knew Draco and Harry were good friends along with Blaise and herself and that Draco was their biggest worrywart, but just because their friend hasn't shown up yet doesn't mean that he is in troub- er…maybe Draco was right to worry after all the weasel and his worm were on the train as well.

"Maybe we should send Crabbe and Goyle, just in case. Those disgraces could have cornered him somewhere," Draco replied standing.

"You know our hidden snake can take care of himself, so just relax," Blaise stated from his reclining position near the window, eyes close, the epitome of laziness.

"Well, excuse me for worrying about him," Draco growled wrenching the compartment door open only to walk straight into the person he was worrying about. Draco and Harry went sprawling to the floor as Cole sidestepped the catastrophe.

"Bloody hell, that is the second time, I've been knocked down!" Harry complained loudly as he rubbed his forehead from where Draco head butted him, sometimes it really sucks to be the same height as your best friend.

"Harry, you bloody pounce! Where the hell were you? You had us all worried!" Draco shouted as he fisted Harry's shirt in both hands raising Harry's upper torso off the ground.

"Gah! Draco, stop! You're ruining my shirt!" Harry yelled back, fighting to get his shirt free. It was his favorite shirt, after he told his dad about his dream, his dad found a white button-up shirt with slightly silvery flames stitched into the fabric.

"Who cares about a shirt when I was envisioning you being molested by that red-headed twit!"

"Dude, it has flames and Dad bought it for me!"

"Care more about your person than your clothes!" Draco continued to yell, shaking Harry to emphasize his point.

"That's rich coming from you! All tailor made clothes!" Harry shouted and had by this time had gotten a hand full of Draco's shirt as well.

Daphne rolled her eyes, the moment she had seen the two friends crash she had placed wards and spells, ensuring their privacy, but seriously enough is enough, especially when they get into these little roes.

"Hey princesses! Get in the compartment before I kick your asses," Daphne threatened with a chilly tone.

The reaction was immediate as the two boys, immediately broke apart and scrambled into the seats, before Harry remembered Cole.

"Oh right! Cole," Harry was back up grabbing Cole's hand pulling him into the compartment much to the confusion of his three friends.

"Cole these are my friends Draco Malfoy the pounce who crashed into me, Blaise Zabini the lazy sod and Daphne Greengrass the most beautiful lady in the world," Harry introduced his friends ignoring Draco's indignant shout and Blaise's lackadaisical grin.

"The world Mr. Potter?" Daphne asked with her eyebrow arched.

"I meant the Universe milady," Harry corrected with a smile, "And this is Cole Silverman."

All three Slytherin's arched their brows as they looked over the newcomer, not missing that their hidden snake had yet to let go of this 'Cole's' hand. They were pleasantly surprised when the newcomer met their stares with an ice cold expression daring them to find him lacking.

Blaise was the first to speak saying, "Well maybe Cole will be able to calm the hyper snake down. Now it is time for my mid-train ride nap seeing as Harry is _safe_," the last bit aimed towards Draco who was stilling scrutinizing the other blond male.

Daphne pursed her lips before flipping her hair saying, "As long as you don't betray Harry or us, besides I believe Harry and I are supposed to show you around and the such."

Draco got right up into Cole's face saying, "You have one chance. Not two or three, but one. I don't like you as of yet but seeing as Harry has claimed you as a friend I will be civil. Don't disappoint or I will make your life hell."

Before Cole could even respond to the threat, Harry was laughing and pulled Draco into a side hug crushing him into Harry's arm pit shouting, "AH! DRAY! YOU DO LOVE ME!"

"Salazar…Harry! I told…you," Draco gasped as he fought Harry tenacious hold, "Not…to do that! Gah," Merlin the boy was strong, "Leggo!"

Blaise was snickering even if he was supposed to be napping and Daphne was fighting a losing battle to not smile and laugh while Cole was watching with amusement marring his features as he fought back a fit of jealously, not knowing where it came from.

A little while later after Draco and Harry had settled down the four friends and the newcomer were relaxing in the compartment snacking on the goodies that Harry purchased before telling Cole about Hogwarts, its wonders and dunders, when Daphne delicately inquired about Harry's mate issue.

"Every year we've had a different Defense Teacher and only Lupin, the Fake Moody, Uncle Lucius have been decent and we actually learn something. Is he teaching again this year Draco?" Harry asked from his position on the floor. The four friends had been used to each having their own corner and space so with Cole added into the mixture, Harry opted for sitting against the Window allowing Cole to have his usual spot by the window, opposite of Blaise.

"I believe so, although Father hasn't said as much but his," Draco paused for a moment before continuing, "defense books have been laying around," Draco answered with a shrug.

The other three caught the hidden meaning as well as Cole.

Cole had been listening to their conservations and soaking up the heat radiating from Harry as they told him about their castle that has hidden passage ways that apparently only Harry and his three friends knew about, about the moving staircases and the Forbidden Forest equally impressed about their knowledge of their school as well as tame adventures they told. He knew that they were using discretion around him as he was intruding in their 'catch up' time, so he was shocked when Daphne asked had asked a personal question in front of him.

"Harry have found out in more information discerning your … dream?" Daphne asks delicately as she uncrosses her leg only to recross them at a different angle.

Cole lifted an eyebrow inquiring as he looked from Daphne to Harry who shrugged and said, "The most I can figure out is that I'll be getting a clean break and that some cute guy is gonna steal my breath away," ending with a wink towards Cole.

Cole for the first time felt a hint of blush creep to his cheeks and was thankful for when Draco turned Harry's attention to him as they talked about the clean break meaning that he could finally lose the annoying traitors. As curious as he was about the rising jealously and the traitors, Cole felt Daphne's eyes on him. They stared at one another for quite some time, before something shifted and a hidden knowledge gleamed in Daphne's eyes.

He resisted the urge to gulp as the female smirked and announced, "I'm going to go introduce Mr. Silverman to the perfects so he knows who to bother if we are not around."

Cole was surprised when Harry went from bubbly and talking about what a fraud Trelwany? was, whoever that was, to what he would describe as a frozen flame. He could see the fire of anger that hidden beneath an icy mask as he questioned, "Only the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects correct?"

"Of course Harry," Daphne answered demurely with lowered lashes.

Cole with rapt attention at the different dynamics as all three Slytherins seemed cowed by this cold Harry Potter. Then with just as fast as the frozen flame appeared it disappear once more the a warm bubbly chattering Harry Potter as he wished him luck on meeting new people as he turned back to his discussion with Draco.

"Lets go meet the other prefects and leave Harry and Draco to their gossip," Daphne joked pulling Cole's arm.

Cole was reluctant to leave the warmth that he seemed to soak in from Harry but the heat in Harry's eyes and the hidden jealously was enough to let Cole know that Harry was only interested in him and followed the tugging of his arm turning back only to gift Harry with a small upturn of his lips as he disappeared.

AN – so what did you think?

Thank you to all of my super awesome reviewers! You guys are awesome! Thank you: Seeing Sasha, Amerikiss, Lord Geovanni, Pri-Chan 1410, WhatWouldTwo-BitDo, Alice Emerald, cookyc, valentina knight valentine, BengalDarknessTiger, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, WyrdSmith, KaPooK, LadyLexius, kaley the vampire lover, Haunt of twilight, RosesAndThornsxx, RogueNya, Allround yaoi fangirl, supergirl3684, Alec McDowell, SanitysOverrated87, HPpureblood, Rainbow2007, t-shirt n pants, Grim1989, Kit Of Light And Dark And Yaoi, and leobutler.


End file.
